Friends Reunited
| location = Trevor's Trailer, Sandy Shores | target = Destroy The Lost MC's trailer park with Sticky Bombs Drive to Vespucci Beach in Los Santos to Floyd Hebert's apartment | fail = Wasted Busted Wade dies Trevor gets spotted by The Lost | reward = Vespucci Beach safehouse Flight School Ability to play as Michael and Franklin again Sticky Bomb available at Ammu-Nation LSPD Auto Impound available to buy if Franklin Clinton completed Pulling One Last Favor Floyd Hebert as a Director Mode character. (Enhanced version only) | protagonists = Trevor Philips | unlocks = Fame or Shame | unlockedby = Crystal Maze|todo = Go to the trailer park. Plant the sticky bombs on the '''trailers. Detonate the bombs before leaving the trailer park. Return to '''Wade. Go to Los Santos. Go to Wade's cousin's apartment. Follow Wade. }} Friends Reunited is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which protagonist Trevor Philips performs independently at his safehouse in Sandy Shores, San Andreas. Overview Trevor comes home to his trailer and sees Wade Hebert coming up to him and apologizing, only for Trevor to punch Wade off his front porch and ask if he found Michael Townley. Wade tells Trevor that two "Michael Townleys" live in Los Santos, but neither matches Trevor's description (one is aged 83 and the other is at kindergarten). However, a man of the same age named Michael De Santa, who has two children and is married to a woman named Amanda, matches Trevor's description. Trevor "congratulates" Wade (by punching him again for "withholding information" from him), and tells Ron to take control of his business while he and Wade are in Los Santos. Trevor and Wade drive to Stab City, The Lost MC's trailer park, with Wade giving Trevor the weapons he asked for previously. Trevor sneaks around the trailer park, killing Lost MC members and planting several Sticky Bombs on the trailers. Once he has planted the bombs, he detonates them, destroying the trailer park. Trevor leaves the park and drives to Los Santos with Wade. When they reach Vinewood Hills, Trevor pulls over and climbs to the top of a hillside. Now overlooking the city, Trevor tells Michael that he is coming for him, before he and Wade drive to Vespucci Beach, where they take up residence in an apartment owned by Wade's cousin, Floyd, and his fiancée. Mission Objectives *Go to the trailer park. *Plant the sticky bombs on the trailers. *Detonate the bombs before leaving the trailer park. *Return to Wade. *Go to Los Santos. *Go to Wade's cousin apartment. *Follow Wade. Gold Medal Objectives *Headshots - Kill 5 enemies with a headshot. **Several bikers are around, use suppressed weapons to kill them with headshots to avoid detection, see the video for help. *Mystery Gift - Destroy the trailers without being detected. **Same as before, try to kill any witnesses quickly and use a suppressed weapon. **Shooting lights out will make Trevor hard to detect. **There's a set piece where 2 bikers are bullying another. The Victim will just run away and not compromise you. **Another set piece involves a biker quarreling with a woman in a trailer, killing the biker will confuse the woman but this won't get Trevor detected. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. **Quietly getting through the site means no shootout. *Perfect Gift - Destroy all trailers at once. **Don't blow up the trailers until all bombs are planted. Deaths *Numerous members of The Lost MC - Killed by Trevor Philips in order to destroy their trailer park. Rewards *Trevor can now use Floyd's apartment as a safehouse. *The Flying School is unlocked and can be accessed by all characters. *The player is able to switch between Michael and Franklin again. Both characters also receive their takes from the Vangelico heist. *Sticky Bombs and Proximity Mines (enhanced version only) can now be purchased from Ammu-Nation. *If the player has completed Pulling One Last Favor, Franklin will be able to purchase the LSPD Auto Impound. After the mission *Completing this mission unlocks Fame or Shame. Switching to Michael will automatically begin the mission. Phone Calls *Ron Jakowski - Trevor receives a phone call from Ron, and the duo have a brief conversation about Ron's ex-wife. The Senora Beacon Newspaper "A trailer park on the Southwest of the Alamo Sea has been destroyed in a series of explosions that could be heard as far away as Paleto Bay. 'Stab City', as it was unironically known, was a known biker gang stronghold and it is assumed that this was yet another revenge attack by rival drug gangs in the ever worsening drug wars that have been plaguing our region. When will this violence end? Can there be many more bikers left to kill at this point? Or will they just keep popping back up like weeds as we have seen so many times before?" Weazel News Radio "Drug wars at the Alamo Sea continue to worsen. A series of explosions destroyed a trailer park in the Alamo Sea, leaving dozens dead in what appears were part of a deliberate attack. "Stab City", as the area was unfortunately called by locals, was a local biker gang hangout." Bleeter Posts *@steelhorsefan77 - "What's going on with the Lost bikers? I heard they got taken down AGAIN out at the Alamo Sea. They never been the same since that Billy Grey shit." *@PorcupinePete - "Word on the CB is Stab City got bombed to high hell. That's why you never take the wheels off a trailer. Soundtrack Gallery In-Game FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS1.png|Trevor punishing Wade. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS2.png|Trevor and Wade leaving. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS3.png|Trevor entering his car. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS4.png|Arriving at Stab City. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS5.png|Trevor sneaking around Stab City. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS6.png|Trevor planting a sticky bomb on a trailer. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS7.png|Stab City exploding. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS8.png|Trevor escaping Stab City. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS9.png|Leaving Stab City for Los Santos. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS10.png|Trevor taking in the view. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS11.png|Setting off to Floyd's apartment. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS12.png|Arriving at Floyd's apartment. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS13.png|Trevor knocking Floyd's door open. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS14.png|Floyd's apartment now a safehouse. FriendsReunited-GTAV-Mission-SS15.png|Gold medal. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_21_-_Friends_Reunited_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Friends Reunited Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_21_-_Friends_Reunited_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_21_-_Friends_Reunited_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *If the player drives to Stab City in an open-top car and arrives before it starts raining, Wade will still complain that he is getting wet. *One of the bikers in Stab City will mention Billy Grey during his conversation with other biker. He will say that Billy was the real leader of The Lost MC and Johnny was unfit to lead them. **This is also one of the very few times that the State of Alderney is mentioned, as they say that Billy was "something that Alderney could be proud of". *During the drive to Los Santos, Trevor will tell Wade some facts about his background. Trevor reveals that he played hockey at some point in his life, but stopped playing after his coach "accidentally" had a Hockey Stick "jammed up his ass". Trevor will also tell Wade the story of how he and Michael first met (using the names Trisha and Michelle) and how Michael met Amanda, and reveals that besides being a stripper, she was also a prostitute. *In the Good Game Awards 2013, one of the nominees for Most Memorable Moment was "looking out over Los Santos as Trevor", which occurs during this mission. *The coffins on the backs of trucks found in Stab City will disappear at the end of the mission if parked at a safehouse. *When the player reaches Stab City, Trevor's pistol is automatically fitted with a silencer. *Sometimes, Trevor will decide to wait until dark and a time lapse cutscene will play upon arriving at the Lost MC camp. When the cutscene ends, the time will be set between 10:00 pm and midnight. *This is one of the few times in-game a thunderstorm occurs. The storm begins shortly after the opening cutscene on the way to the Lost MC camp, and ends on the way to Los Santos. If one looks closely at the sky, lighting bolts can occasionally be physically seen. In addition, if the Controller Vibration setting is activated, the controller will vibrate during a thunderclap (console versions only). *On the way to Los Santos while Trevor talks to Wade, the radio will automatically be tuned to Rebel Radio and playing "It Won't Be Long (And I'll Be Hatin' You)" by Johnny Paycheck. *If the player drives to the Range in Trevor's truck, Wade may climb in the back rather than the passenger seat. *If the player gains a wanted level during this mission, Wade will comment on it, saying things like, "We-woo, we-woo. That's my siren sound." Additionally, Wade will comment about stealing multiple cars with quibs such as, "So you didn't want that one." **He will also ask, "Trevor, are we going to be listening to sirens the whole time?" *If Wade does not see the player when he returns to him before detonating the sticky bombs (eg if Trevor is shielded behind a vehicle) the player will hear him say, "Trevor sure can handle himself. I almost shat myself." *Trevor has the opportunity to actually save the life of one of the Lost members. When Trevor sneaks through the trailer park, he will eventually come across 3 of the bikers. Two of them will be interrogating a survivor from one of Trevor's previous attacks. Even though the person being interrogated is telling the truth, the other Lost members won't believe him and will beat him to death. If Trevor can kill both the interrogative bikers before that happens, then the other one will run away. The fleeing Lost member doesn't affect the mission. *When Trevor leaves his vehicle at the trailer park, Wade can be heard saying "I got you them bombs and the pistol with the thing that makes it quiet on them." Trevor can then be heard replying, "Yeah, I took them. Those are my gifts for these pricks." This dialogue is not included in the mission's subtitles. *If the player gets out of the car at any time except from when Trevor attacks The Lost, Wade will comment “Are we not going to Los Santos then?” Navigation de:Wiedervereinte Freunde es:El reencuentro pl:Przyjaźń to magia Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V